


Knock Knock

by witchygypsy



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murder House, american horror story - Freeform, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchygypsy/pseuds/witchygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate decides to explore his new home at the Coven, bumping into the girl who caught his eye from the very moment he arrived; Misty Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> • Tate is not dead. The high school shooting never happened, and the SWAT team never killed him.
> 
> •The different series' have collided, [Coven and Murder House]

Tate only arrived a day ago. He was in desperate need of a place to stay after being kicked out of high school. His mother wanted nothing to do with him after embarassing her and shaming the entire family. The only good thing about the place was the fact that it was the cheapest place to rent. Fiona Goode, the so-called "boss" of the school had demanded money from him in order for him to be allowed to stay underneath her roof. Tate gladly obliged, not really caring about the cost of his stay. It wasn't his money anyway. It was his mom's, which he'd stolen from her as payback for abandoning him. Payback's a bitch.

As Tate roamed the corridors, he knew that the girls were out in town with Fiona and Cordelia. He had decided to explore, since he hadn't had the time beforehand. With one hand running over the white walls and the other stuffed in his jean pocket, Tate hummed the tune to a Nirvana song he had listened to earlier, which was now stuck in his head. Suddenly, his ears pricked up at the sound of music coming from one of the bedrooms down the hall. He thought that one of the girls had left their music on before leaving, so he continued his way along the creaky floorboards. 

As he reached outside the door where the sound of music was coming from, he recognised it as some sort of Fleetwood Mac song. Which one? He didn't know. He could only place it by the unique sound of Stevie Nicks' haunting, yet comforting voice. He decided to do a good deed for his new housemate, pushing open the bedroom door and stepping inside. 

"Whoa!" A voice exclaimed from around the corner of the room as Tate entered through the doorway. 

He was not expecting to find anyone in there, but as the voice revealed themself, Tate couldn't help but smirk softly. "Misty."

The blonde witch furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she looked him up and down. "Why d'you look so surprised? And what are you doin' creepin' around here?" 

Tate stepped back out again, his hands raised in mercy. "Slow your roll, sweetheart. I wasn't expectin' anyone to be in here, that's all. I was just coming in to turn your music off."

Misty narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why? Don't you like Fleetwood Mac? Is that why you decided to turn it off?"

Tate chuckled at her assumption. "No, actually. I, uh, thought I would do a good deed and ya know.. Save electricity. I wanted to make a good impression on my new friends." 

"Ah, I see." She sat down on her bed, playing with the tassels on her shawl. 

Tate slowly and hesitantly made his way into Misty's room and sat beside her on her bed, as she hadn't yet ordered him out. "So, you like Fleetwood Mac, huh?"

The blonde nodded, chewing on her lower lip. "I love them. What about you?"

Tate crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah, folk-rock music ain't really my thing. I'm more into Nirvana, The Smiths, The Doors. Stuff like that." He shrugged, gazing around her room. 

Misty laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of any of those people." 

Tate grinned softly as his eyes met her's again. "They're bands. And no, I didn't think you would have."

Misty blushed in embarrassment. "So, why're you here?" 

"I got kicked outta high school and needed a place to stay." 

Her mouth fell agape slightly. "Kicked out? Why, what did you do?" 

"I flunked pretty much every class. I never turned up for any of 'em." Tate chuckled, leaning over and playing with the loose ends on Misty's pillow. 

"Why not?" 

"High school's not important. It's just a blip in your timeline. Something to drag your confidence down, lower than low. Somewhere where popular kids can join with other popular kids to make other kids feel like shit." Tate muttered.

Misty sighed softly. "I hated high-school, too."

The boy looked over at her. "You did? Why?" 

"We used to disect animals, sometimes. In biology. Frogs, usually. But I didn't used to like doin' it. So I used to bring 'em back to life." She spoke quietly as she remembered the horror that was biology class.

"What d'you mean, 'bring them back to life'?" Tate questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. 

After a second, Misty gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, remembering what she'd said. She had revealed the Coven's secret. She had blown their cover. "Oh, God!" 

A smile shadowed Tate's lips before a sly chuckle left them. "I'm only teasing ya. I know all about the witchery." 

"You do?" Misty breathed, uncovering her mouth.

He nodded. "Sure I do. I saw Madison practising with some candle stick. One second it was on the table, the next it was in her hand. That was, of course, before she tried sucking my dick." 

"She's disgustin'." Misty rolled her eyes. "That's just typical Madison." 

Tate chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "So, I guess we share pretty similar experiences of high school." He said, reverting the subject.

Misty smiled softly and nodded, fiddling with her skirt. "Yeah, I guess so." 

Tate looked her up and down briefly before gazing over to the place where Misty had emerged from when he first walked in. "Why were you over there when I first came in?" 

Misty looked up at him and then followed his gaze over to the empty corner of the room. "Oh, I was practicing my twirling."

 

Tate's eyebrows furrowed. "What's twirling?"

"It's the dance that Stevie does." 

"Stevie?"

"Stevie Nicks. The White Witch." Misty smiled as she looked over at her radio which continued to play Fleetwood Mac songs on repeat. 

"Will you show me?" Tate asked curiously, crossing his legs.

Misty blushed and tilted her chin down slightly, looking at Tate through her long eyelashes. "Really?"

Tate nodded and smiled softly. "Sure, I mean.. Practice makes perfect, right?" 

The witch nodded and hesitantly walked over to the place where she had been dancing before. She leant over and turned the music up, the familiar sound of Rhiannon blaring out. Taking a deep breath, Misty took hold of either side of her shawl and began spinning around in rhythm of the song. 

Tate watched her closely, his fingers fiddling with the aglet of his shoelace. There was something mysteriously intruiging about Misty, not to mention something attractive about her. Tate's eyes moved in circles as she danced and his teeth sank into his bottom lip. 

Misty focused on not falling over as she continued to spin, faster and faster. The heels of her boots clicked against the floor and her wild curls fanned out around her. As she slowed down, she shut her eyes briefly before reopening them and smiling as her gaze met Tate's again. 

Tate smiled, nodding. "Th-That was great." 

"Thank you." She grinned and sat down on the bed beside Tate again. "I've never danced in front of anyone before." 

"You really are fantastic at it." He leant forward and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm sure Stevie would be really proud." 

Misty's eyes lit up as he spoke those words. "Really? You think so?"

Tate nodded and laughed softly. "Yeah, absolutely." There was something deep in the back of his mind that couldn't help but think that Misty didn't have many friends, and that she was pretty easy to manipulate. 

She grinned and shut her eyes, falling back against the bed. "That's the nicest thing anyone could ever say to me." 

The teenage boy smiled before standing up and making his way to Misty's radio. "Mind if I change the CD?" He asked.

Misty's eyes opened again and she sat up. "To what?"

Tate reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Nirvana CD. "This."

Misty leant forward slightly to get a better look. "Sure, be my guest." She murmured.

He smiled and removed the Fleetwood Mac CD, placing it back in the case before putting his own CD in and pressing play. 

Misty's listened intently as the electric guitar began blasting out. 

Tate's head bobbed with the music as Kurt Cobain's scratchy voice began echoing around the room. 

"It's pretty different to my usual music," Misty bit her lip. "But it's good." 

He nodded and sat beside her again. "It's pretty goddamn relatable, too. Kurt Cobain was a high school dropout, ya know?"

Misty shook her head. "I didn't know." 

Tate looked at her, taking her hand. "Just because me and you didn't do too well at high school doesn't mean we can't grow up to be someone big, and successful. To do something big and successful. I mean, look at him for example. He didn't think he'd get anywhere in life, but he did. And boy, he was huge." 

Misty smiled and leant her head against Tate's arm. 

He kissed her head softly, tapping his foot against the floor along with the beat of the song. "You're really cool, Misty." 

The girl grinned and looked up at Tate. "You are too, Tate. You're really cool."


End file.
